Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to devices configured to regulate operation of one or more of mechanical, electrical, and electronic systems in relation to temperature and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method of and system for controlling operation of heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) and refrigeration systems and uploading electronic media for viewing on a display of a programmable intelligent thermostat.
History of Related Art
A thermostat is generally considered to be a device that regulates operation of mechanical, electrical, or electronic systems in relation to temperature. Thermostats are particularly prevalent in heating/cooling systems to deliver a set temperature result. A traditional thermostat display typically demonstrates current temperature settings, desired temperature settings, current time, and the like. However, traditional thermostats do not demonstrate additional information that users may be interested in. For example, users may have to look or step outside to get an indication of outside weather conditions. In addition, traditional thermostats lack an easy-to-use and intuitive user interface.